


Protege

by Sami714



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda could use a protege and Alex could use her for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protege

**Author's Note:**

> Set post episode 11.

The first night Alex had been invited for drinks and girl talk in the dressing room, she had sweated bullets the moment she had heard Amanda's heels clicking against the floor.

Nikita had respected Percy but she feared Amanda. He had been the hands, but the sophisticated redhead was the brain. Her interest could only mean trouble either now or later.

Alex put up her ponytail and locked in her game face because there was no way she wouldn't go.

Then the mentoring pep talk about graduation and her future, it was almost like Amanda hadn't restrained her in a strait jacket and kept her in solitary. Alex fought the urge to wince when Amanda spun Division like it was a family. Her mind raced as she kept smiling. She could work this to her own advantage. Its what Nikita would have done, she was sure of it.

Amanda could use a protege and Alex could use her for information. All she needed to do was get her trust.

Alex leaned back in the chair and sipped her champagne while she listened to Amanda tell her about a future as Division's golden girl. Alex knew that Amanda enjoyed a good mind game and now she was ready to play.


End file.
